Swirling Storm
by Red00Fox
Summary: AU: Elsa and Anna live with an abusive dad and their mom is MIA; what will they do if they lose the man they are trying to reconnect with and will they ever see their mother again? It's not getting finished.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Elsa POV  
"I'll be right back" Elsa said to her dad "I'm just going to throw this away" holding up the empty candy wrapper in her hand. She got out of the truck, jogged over to the trash can balled up the wrapper, and tossed it towards the bin. She missed because of the gentle breeze that caught it. Seeing where it landed she walked back behind green trash bin that smelled of rotting burgers and vegetables. She heard a screech of tires as the big black van that she had just left thirty seconds ago left the school parking lot. "Crap" she muttered. Her brother had just gotten in the car and her dad had left without her… again. Now her last hope was her younger sister Anna, both girls looked like their mother, pointy nose and chin, blue eyes and high cheek bones, but with different colors of hair, Elsa's was so blond it could be called white and Anna's was a bright reddish orange from their father's side of their small family. First Elsa tried her phone but it had died in her pocket, then she asked a woman to borrow her phone but hers was also coincidently dead, finally she gave up and left Prairie View Elementary to walk to her boyfriend Xane's house to see if she could stay there for awhile. He met her on the porch standing there with a grease smudge just above his left eyebrow, hey was tall tan from working on motorcycles in the sun, a largish nose but cool blue eyes and a chiseled chin. He told her she could hang on the couch because he was almost done with a bike. She might as well tell him now.

Anna POV

Anna was running out of breath on the way to her to the squat little brown brick Ashburn house where she hoped Elsa wasn't at. Anna had gotten a really, really worrying text from her about Xane and Elsa. It said something along the lines of Elsa thought she was pregnant and hadn't told dad or Xane yet. If she told dad then he would beat her, he'd beat the girls before and it couldn't be in anyway good for the baby if Elsa was pregnant. She walked in their old paint-chipped white front door and saw an open yellow envelope on the table… it looked like it was from the government, it was either good or terrible news, considering their mom was in Afghanistan. Elizabeth, the girls' mom, had the girls when she was young, still in school with Elsa and shortly after with Anna, she'd called herself irresponsible for it and had moved in with their father. After they got married she had Olaf and he was a surprise, Elizabeth joined the army when she was 30, Elsa was only 14, Anna was 11, and Olaf was 5 so, he couldn't remember her very well. Anna picked up the nerve racking envelope, she looked inside tentatively, and Anna shakily pulled it out, then read the letter and immediately started to cry. She finished crying and looked for Elsa. After searching all of Elsa's hiding spots she called her, but only got voicemail so, she tried Xane. He answered and said Elsa was at his house and she was fine, thinking she was worried because she couldn't find her sister; he handed the phone to Elsa and she casually said "Hey Anna"

Conversation between the girls

E: Hey Anna

A: hey sis *sniffles*

E: What's the matter?

A: We got a letter about Mom…

E: … What does it say?

A: It says *clears throat* "we regret to inform the Ashburn family that Private Elizabeth Ashburn has gone MIA"

E: *drops phone*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Elsa POV

Elsa dropped the phone with tears in her eyes, her mouth a gaping hole of pain and despair. She ran to the bathroom, locked herself in then just opened her hands and let the pain just swirl around her in flakes of snow and everything was quickly covered. Xane knocked on the door "Elsa calm down I can tell your having a hard time with this there's snow and ice on the floor out here, can I come in?" he sounded worried. Elsa just cried she knew she should say something to him but she couldn't make a sound except for sobs, and Xane couldn't hear anything but the howl of the icy wind in the small bathroom. Eventually, Elsa calmed down enough to stop the storm and opened the door he looked at her face and just grabbed her in his arms. He carried her to his bed and laid her down; he stooped down on his knees and brushed her hair out of her face. "Do you want to talk about it?" he ventured at a whisper. She grabbed a tissue from the nightstand blew her nose and said in a trembling voice "Anna found a letter in our house from the military… It said my mom is MIA." She started to cry again so Xane climbed up on the bed and cradled her in his arms. He noticed something on his neck looked up and saw a little cloud the size of the room just spitting out snowflakes. She snuggled up to him and they fell asleep just like that.

Anna POV

Anna didn't see Elsa until school the next day, her black day bag slung over her shoulder same clothes as the day before on. Anna walked hurriedly to her sister and immediately the two swallowed each other in a bear hug. Hans, a total jerk walked up and said "Oh girlies this isn't Arkansas you know!" His little ring of jerks started laughing like it was the cleverest joke in the world. Elsa abruptly let go of Anna stood in front of her and shouted at Hans "You have absolutely no idea of what is going on so screw off you little prick!" Hans shut up for a second. "Oh really dearest then what would be going on?" he sounded snide and Elsa just wanted to stick an icicle through his amused little face. "We just found out our Mom, who's in the army by the way, was just declared MIA, which I'm sure your to dumb to know means they don't know if she's alive so let Anna be, you asshole!" Anna realized what was happening to Elsa so she turned her around and grabbed her hands which were getting very cold. "Elsa calm down" Anna pleaded as she squeezed her older sisters' hands. Elsa's hands warmed up and she calmed down enough so Anna wasn't worried, but Hans daringly pressed on "What's the matter princess?" Just then Vice Principal Smith tapped Hans on the shoulder and said "My office now." Anna tried to hand her big sister her clothes she asked for but, Elsa decided to push straight past Anna run across the courtyard, with the speed only the fastest hurdles star had, she leaped gracefully over benches with Anna sprinting behind, Elsa pushed through doors and burst into the bathroom with Anna close behind. Elsa threw herself to the ground in a stall and proceeded to vomit until she was dry retching. She came out of the stall and washed her face. Anna braided her hair for her and Elsa went back into a stall and got dressed.

Elsa POV

Elsa looked at Anna and told her what had happened after Xane had made her shower. Elsa had told Xane she thought she was pregnant, which he responded with by racing out of the house to buy a test, which she took, and it said positive. Elsa put her clothes in her bag and left the bathroom, Anna should make it to her first period but Elsa didn't know if she would make it to her child development class. _Ironic_ Elsa thought_ I'm pregnant, I'm going to a child development class and worse today is pregnant belly day._ Elsa was blushing the whole time even with a couple other girls still giggling and cracking jokes Elsa just felt self-conscious, Xane kept glancing over at Elsa with looks of whom knows what, confusion, foreboding maybe? Elsa was tired of thinking when she left for French 4. She left school and told the track coach she had to leave the team because of personal reasons, which was true. But tonight Elsa was going to tell her dad, with her bag on her back, standing in the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

One month later…

Anna POV

Anna was sitting in English and the teacher announced they would be working on a poetry project with another student; Anna didn't even bother getting up because she had so much on her mind. The teacher looked around the room and paired up the few students that didn't have partners. Anna got stuck with her boyfriend, Kristoff, but only because her English teacher was oblivious to everything going on around him. Who would assume a skater girl and a guy who spent most of his time at the vets office, would hook up?

Kris invited her over to his house so they could start writing their poems. After school Anna met Kris at his house but he stopped her just outside a tall chain link fence where a big German shepherd was growling and snapping at her. "His name is Sven" Kris said. "He's trained to guard the house." They walked inside and sat on the couch.

"You want a drink?" He seemed very nervous about someone being in his house. "Sure." She replied "Coke if you have it." He handed her a can and she popped the can open and took a sip. "What happened to your eye?" he asked casually. Anna looked stunned, scared even. "I jus' kind of noticed your make-up is rubbed off around your eye and it looks black and blue." Kris ventured, "I fell off my board and hit a rail." Anna lied and Kris didn't seem to notice. "Let's just start on the project." Anna and Kris started talking and suddenly they met their goal. Anna looked out the window to see it was dark outside. He dropped her off at her house and he leaned in and kissed her; just like that she decided to kiss him back, it was exhilarating, it was exciting, it was forbidden.

Elsa POV

Elsa grabbed her blue duffel and filled it with her clothes; she grabbed her slightly expensive computer backpack, she threw in her laptop, her picture of her mom, and her necklace with a snowflake charm. Elsa looked around her room, was there anything else she needed? She didn't see anything; she grabbed her bags and waited for Anna to come home so she could tell her she was leaving. Anna came home about an hour after the sun set, practically floating, bubbling with joy.

"What happened" Elsa asked, usually Anna wasn't so expressive, unless she had a guitar in her hands. "I was at Kris' working on our project," Anna bubbled. "Yeah and…" Elsa inquired. "Well he dropped me off, so I said goodbye and he leaned over and kissed me!" Anna giggled and fell over onto her bed. "What?!" Elsa exclaimed "If dad finds out!"

Anna was suddenly very serious "Wait… What are _you_ going to tell dad about… you know?"

Elsa was also very serious "I-I'm going to tell him tonight." Elsa stumbled over her words. "And I'm leaving the house." rubbing her slightly round bump.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Elsa POV

Elsa stood in the door of her bedroom the next day, which was Saturday. She had taken her stuff over to Xane's house Friday before her dad had gotten home. She was going to tell him now. It was only 9 am and he couldn't be drunk yet, could he? She walked over to her dad who was sitting at the dinner table. "Hey dad I have something I need to tell you." He looked up, eyes glazed, already drunk, she had to do it anyways Xane should be here soon and she could hold the door shut... probably. "You know Xane and I have been together for a long time." Elsa continued "Well I found out, very recently, that I'm pregnant with his baby." Her dad stared half awake then slurred very loudly at her "Well how far along are you…" and a few other things Elsa couldn't quite make out. _Crap _Elsa thought_ I shouldn't have done this now he's too drunk_. "I think I'm about 3 months along." He got up and stumbled over to her, she tried to get away, he grabbed a handful of her hair, and threw her against the wall, knocking a hole as big as her head, then he grabbed her throat and threw her into her dresser she used her arms and legs to lash out but also to guard her baby from this drunken lunatic, and then he threw her into the closet, as she screamed, and shoved the shelves on top of her. Then for the grand finale, locked the closet and threw the dresser into the door.

Anna POV

Anna walked up to the porch waved to Kris, who took her out for donuts as a spontaneous date, but heard Elsa scream and then the large crash of things being slammed around. She didn't continue waving, she felt her eyes get wide and saw little Olaf run out the door with something in his hands, she raced inside and saw her father stumbling around, cursing his daughters for being terrible, stupid, demonic, people. He saw Anna and smacked her across her face with his empty beer bottle. She fell to the ground with blood in her eyes, and saw as Sven jumped gracefully over her and slammed her father to the ground, knocking the wind out of him, she wiped the blood out of her eyes and half crawled, half walked to her room where Elsa's empty dresser was smashed into the closet. Anna grabbed the dresser and pulled it toward her until Kris came in and pushed the dresser away from the closet and the wall. He saw Anna falling and caught her; he laid her down on Elsa's bed. Anna then slipped into her unconscious and terrifying dreams.

Kristoff POV

Kristoff had told Sven to keep the girls' father in one place, a corner; he dug Elsa out as he called 911. He put her next to Anna and cleared a path for the paramedics. He had already decided that Anna would live with him, he could afford to take care of her, his mom already lived there with him, and it was his house so she couldn't say anything about it, his mom was a dead-beat that didn't give a damn but he still loved her and anyways, she paid her monthly rent to _him_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Elsa POV

They kept Elsa at the hospital for 4 straight days because of her little baby. Her dad had been cornered close to his booze cupboard and overdosed. Now Elsa and Anna were legally orphaned. Elsa had already moved in with Xane but Kris' mom let Anna stay no problem. Xane was worried about Elsa. He told her he honestly thought she was going to die the way she looked in the hospital bed. Anna came to visit her both the days she was out of the hospital, before and after school; Anna told her why Olaf wasn't visiting too.

"Elsa" Anna said sitting on the bed the second day of her freedom from the hospital, "The day dad beat the crap out of us he… he scared Olaf so much he… he left; with a bag of stuff, and we can't find him." Elsa gathered her tearful sister in her arms and held her as they cried. Elsa let it snow but when she noticed the snow and forced it to stop, something different happened. Elsa got rid of the snow and the cloud but a cloud came back.

"Anna, are you doing that?" Elsa was bewildered and tried to make her sister look up. Anna looked up with a look just as bewildered and confused as Elsa. "Anna concentrate on the cloud, think of precipitation, rain, hail, sleet, snow, all of it!" Elsa urged. Anna closed her eyes and Elsa watched as Anna closed her eyes and felt her hands tense. Suddenly it started to rain, large, soft, slow drops of cool water. "Elsa what's happening to me?" Anna was so confused. She didn't understand. "Hey its ok sweetie, you're ok." Elsa tried to comfort her little sister with comforting words and she held Anna's crying face in her hands. Anna finally calmed down and stopped crying. "I'm going to go now." Anna whispered.

Anna POV

Anna was confused; she didn't have powers, she couldn't… Elsa did, not her, not Anna, Elsa was smart, pretty, and powerful... Anna was… just Anna. She was in shock; she didn't understand what was happening. This wasn't happening she decided, she didn't have a power only Elsa knew about, was she going to tell anyone? Dad didn't know about Elsa's powers only Xane, Anna, and Mom knew about hers, and Xane was an accident. If her mom came back would she tell her? Would she tell Kristoff? _I'll tell Kris_ Anna thought _if he tells people they won't believe him._ She walked over to her Uncle Jerome's house, where she was staying until something more permanent was set in stone.

Later Anna heard someone knock on the door; she opened it and found Kris standing there with a bouquet of red roses.

Elsa POV

Elsa went home to Xane's house the day they let her out of the hospital. The first day of school the next week she went to school. Hans was immediately on her about where she and her little sister had been.

"So princess where've you been hiding?" Hans had blocked her way to the door. "Move dickhead." Elsa grumbled.

"Ooh somebody's feisty today!" Hans walked closer to her.

"Back off." Elsa warned him she was trying her best but she could feel her hands getting colder, she could feel frost, forming in her hands. _Crap, crap, crap _Elsa thought _not here can't I have a panic attack at home for once?_ She backed against a wall, pushed her hands up against it, and let the frost creep over it and tried to release just enough energy to keep her from freezing Hans and everyone around her to solid ice.

Xane suddenly came from nowhere and tapped Hans on the shoulder. Hans whirled around and Xane punched him in the nose. Elsa immediately ran in the direction away from the two fighting boys.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Anna POV

Anna saw Elsa walking over to her yellow VW bug so she ran after her. "Hey Elsa wait up" Anna said "Sorry I couldn't tell you earlier but Kris showed up at Uncle Jerome's house and he asked if I would move in him…"

"And what did you say?" Elsa said quite excited.

"I said yes" Anna replied blooming with happiness on the inside and blushing on the outside.

"Congratulations little sis, I have to go, love you!" Elsa gushed; Anna could tell she was really excited about something, but what? "Bye Elsa!" Anna replied.

Elsa POV

Today Xane said he had a surprise for Elsa. She was excited. He had been very serious this morning. She drove toward his house but stopped at her dead fathers instead. She walked up to the front door to find a pile of bills, some condolence cards, and a spray painted house. _Nothing here for me… _Elsa thought and went home. She opened the door and dropped her bag by the front door, she walked into the kitchen opened the cupboard to get a bowl of Doritos to calm her craving belly.

"Els, is that you?" Xane called.

"Yeah babe, I'm in the kitchen!" Elsa shouted back.

"STAY THERE!" he shouted even louder.

Elsa was intrigued he was being _very_ serious. Then Elsa realized _is he going to propose_? She gasped at the potential situation. Xane walked into the kitchen holding something behind his back. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands." He murmured. She complied holding out her hands when she heard him move and felt something warm, soft, and small, get put in her hands. She opened her eyes in surprise and looked at the dirty little puffball of kitten he put in her hands. "I thought we should practice before we had our baby" he said and kissed her forehead. But the fun was not over yet, he got down on his knee pulled a little black box and asked "Elsa, I know we're young but, will you marry me?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Anna POV

Anna walked through the streets of downtown Arendelle with Sven at her heel, calling out Olaf's name. She looked down an ally and saw a huddled form. "Olaf?" she asked tentatively. The form stood up and ran straight towards her. "Olaf!" Anna shouted as a weight was lifted from her chest. They held each other and cried. Anna called Kristoff and told him she found Olaf. She took his hand and they walked to the nearest McBurgerland and they ate and had shakes with Kristoff and Sven outside. They took Olaf to his uncle's house so they could do all the things for the State to recognize he was no longer a missing child.

"I'm gonna teach you how to ride a dirt bike." Kristoff said meaningfully.

"Really you're going to teach _me_ to ride a dirt bike?" Anna said excitedly.

Anna tried to walk her borrowed bike and almost dropped it but she made it. Kristoff walked by her and held the bike until Anna pumped the gas just a _little_ too far and she whizzed past Kristoff with Sven hot on her trail. She saw the barn come out of nowhere and she jumped from the bike and Sven lay down beside her and nosed her over for injuries and she giggled.

"My bike… I just paid it off." Kristoff said in disbelief. Staring at the mess of dirt, wood, and mangled bike he saw in front of him.

"I'll replace your bike…" Anna said, "And everything on it." Thinking of the adjustments and extra parts he had put on it to make it just perfect.

"Are you okay?" Kristoff said suddenly remembering Anna was on it.

"I'm perfect," Anna said, gazing into his eyes, "Just perfect." He grabbed her around the waist and picked her up in a kiss. Anna was surprised and kissed him back in a slow passionate kiss. He fell backwards with a huge laugh and Anna laughed too, they kissed again and it lasted until somebody behind them cleared her throat and they looked up. It was Elsa and she looked extremely scared. Kristoff helped Anna up and went to go pick his mangled bike out of the barn and give the sisters some privacy.

Elsa POV

"Anna, Xane proposed." Elsa blurted out.

"That's great news but why do you have that look on your face?" Anna asked.

"Because Anna I- I'm… Terrified… of the future… of I don't know." Elsa said and started to cry.

Anna hugged her and whispered "You don't need to be, because for the first time in forever I **will** be right here. I won't go running off, I won't leave you to be alone, alone is not what you want" Anna whispered, "What did you say?"

"I said yes." Elsa replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Elsa POV

"Xane come down here!" Elsa yelled from her living room couch. "What is it my queen?" he teased as he walked into the room.

"I changed my mind," Elsa says, "I want to know if our baby is a boy or a girl."

"That's great honey, but are you sure?" Xane asked tentatively.

"Well it'll make getting clothes _that_ much easier." Elsa said.

"Okay we'll find it out tomorrow when you go to your appointment." Xane said over his shoulder as he started up the stairs. But to his exasperation somebody knocked on the door. He opened the door to see Anna standing there with Sven at her side. "I need to see Elsa." Anna said. She looked shocked, but happy too. _Then why was her mascara messed up and her eye's red?_ Elsa thought as Anna walked into the house with Sven. "What's the matter Anna?" Elsa asked her as she stood up from the couch. "Elsa," Anna whispered, "They found Mom, Elsa she's alive! Mom's coming home!" Elsa yelled and hollered and squealed like an excited child. Xane came into the room and Elsa told him what happened and he hugged the two crying girls. Sven barked because the girls and Xane were happy, he should be happy too, right? Anna went home after she ate some celebratory frozen pie with the soon-to-be-wed couple and went home with Sven.

The next day Elsa and Xane went to Elsa's appointment and Elsa went through the same evaluation as normal until the doctor said, "Ms Ashburn are you completely sure you still don't want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Actually," Elsa said as she squeezed Xane's hand, "I've decided that we are going to find out."

"Well then I'm happy to tell you that you are having a healthy little girl." The doctor said as he showed the happy couple their little girl.

Anna POV

Anna walked home with Sven and wondered _if Mom is coming home then where will she live? What about Olaf? Will he go back to Mom or will he stay with our Uncle?_ She realized she was at Kristoff's house and saw a familiar sight. His mom was in her car, passed out drunk and high. _Why was she like this while her son was so… responsible? What happened in this family?_ Anna thought as they walked by Sven growled softly at Kristoff's mom. "No, Sven" Anna told him.

"Hey you don't tell him what to do," Kristoff spooked Anna, "I do." He walked down from the front porch and pulled Anna into a sweet kiss. "Do they know when your mom is coming home?" Kristoff asked Anna gently.

"No, but it'll be soon." Anna said sadly, but always her optimistic self.

"You know what I think we should do tonight?" Kristoff pondered, "We should go do karaoke!"

"Okay! That sounds fun, but where would we go?" Anna asked him

"Let's call it your birthday present." Kristoff said confidently.

A few hours later Anna and Kristoff walked into an abandoned theater that had a rather large stage and had been set up like a concert stage. "What do you want to sing? We're the first couple, and since we're in a theater, do you want to sing some Phantom?" Kristoff asked.

"H-how did you know I liked Phantom?" Anna was very clearly stunned and excited.

"I may have got into your phone and looked at your most listened to songs and got on your Pandora and seen all 5 of your Phantom stations, and your background is a picture of the Phantoms mask." Kristoff said mischievously.

"Okay so since I know you can sing how about… the song 'Phantom of the Opera', the one where she goes to his lair!" Anna said all at once.

"As you wish," Kristoff said with a flourish and yelled "DO IT!"

He took her hand and pulled her down the isles on to the stage and they began their "strange duet".

_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name_

_And do I dream again_

_For now I find_

_The phantom of the opera is here_

_Inside my mind_

_Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet_

_My power over you_

_Grows stronger yet_

_And though you turn from me_

_To glance behind_

_The phantom of the opera is there_

_Inside your mind_

_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you wear_

_It's me they hear_

_Your/my spirit and my/your voice in one combined_

_The phantom of the opera is here_

_Inside your/my mind _

The audience sang the choirs piano part

_He's there_

_The phantom of the opera_

_Beware,_

_The phantom of the opera_

Then Kristoff and Anna took the duet up again

_In all your fantasy_

_You always knew_

_That man and mystery_

_Were both in you_

_And in this labyrinth_

_Where night is blind_

_The phantom of the opera is_

_Here/There_

_Sing! My angel of music_

And Anna began to sing the wailing notes required in Christine's part

_Sing…_

_Sing for me…_

_Sing, my angel of music_

_Sing for me!_

Kristoff and Anna came together, out of breath, and hugged in center stage.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Anna POV

Anna woke up exhausted from the Show Tune Karaoke night. Kristoff wasn't in his room and Sven was gone too, Anna looked around the house for any sign of the best friends, they were gone, but Kristoff left a note.

**Anna I went to the store for Twinkies, we'll be back around 2.**

**-K**

Anna put the note back down on the wood table and took an hour long shower, and then she grabbed her board and skated to the park. She worked on her flips, transfers, and manuals until she was the only person there. She skated, full speed, to the full concrete pipe, and rode up to the top. She sat on her board with her feet on the ground and the board tilted up between her knees and rested her wrists against the nose. She turned her Pandora onto Phantom of the Opera and just sat, deep in thought until somebody smacked the back of her head with something heavy and blunt, she sent out an instinctive burst of hot wind and cold rain as she fell off her board, down the side of the pipe, and onto the heavily graphitized pavement, knocking the wind out of her and sending her into an unconscious state.

Elsa POV

Elsa's head hurt when she got up in the morning. She had sung until the end of the karaoke night and then some in the car on the way home. She was hoarse and happy when she got up. She looked around the house, but the only other living thing in the house was her kitten, Marshmallow. Xane must have gone to work early, and she still couldn't get a job. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and ate it.

Elsa jumped up from the table and rushed to the bathroom when she felt her little girl kick deep into her bladder. Elsa cleaned up her breakfast and went back to sleep until she was woken up by her phone. "Who disturbs my slumber?" Elsa joked in a tired voice.

"It's me, _princess_," a voice that sent chills down Elsa's back "I've got your little sister and if you want her back, you better come under the bridge over the river, alone, with 3,000 bucks or she dies, _slowly_." The phone went dead and Elsa dropped it. She called 911 and told them everything.

Elsa walked towards the bridge and saw Hans had Anna who was bloody, tied up, and unconscious; Hans had a knife in his hands. "Well, well, well," Hans sneered, "look who decided to show up, you got the money?"

"Yes and I'm alone." Elsa said as she tossed a brown paper bag at Hans.

Hans kicked Anna into the river and ran away from the girls only to be tackled by a K-9 partnership.

Anna POV

Anna woke up in a hospital bed in major pain. Elsa was asleep in the armchair next to the window. She woke up and saw Anna was awake. Anna was quickly enveloped in a hug and tears as her bigger sister told her what happened. "Does Kristoff know what happened?"

"Yes, he's on his way." Elsa comforted her little sister.

Anna was in the hospital for 3 days as they made sure everything was okay and Hans was in jail, and did not return to public society after his trial.

About a month later Anna woke up screaming from nightmares that scared her, yet she couldn't remember them. Kristoff ran from his room down the hall, tripping over Sven. "Are you okay?" Kristoff worried then, he saw her distraught and tear-stricken face. He didn't say anything more he just picked her up and held her on top of her covers. They stayed like that until Elsa came over in the morning to get Anna; it was the day their mom finally made it home. She pushed her door open and gasped when she saw the couple entwined in Anna's bed but, she saw they were fully clothed and on top of the covers. She walked out of the room pulled the door shut and tapped six times to wake them up, like she hadn't even seen them at all that day.

"Anna today mom gets here, get dressed then get your butt out here!" she yelled.

Anna untangled herself from Kristoff, he was a _very_ heavy sleeper, showered and dressed quickly, grabbed a bagel and slathered cream cheese on it then, almost fell off the porch as she let Sven out and hopped into the passenger side of Elsa's bug.

Elsa POV

Elsa started the car up and the girls rode in silence until they reached the airport where their mom was going to land. They walked in and waited. And they waited, and waited, and waited. Until finally they heard their mom's flight called out. They watched as a large group of people swarmed into the same area they were in. The girls saw men and women of all ages and conditions get off, then they saw a sight they hadn't seen in years get off the plane. "MOM!" both girls yelled in unison. They ran to her and she dropped her duffel; the trio fell to their knees hugging and crying in a mess of affection and longing for one another. Anna was the first to speak. "You are not doing that EVER again!" Anna scolded in mock anger.

"I promise I won't it wasn't necessarily enjoyable on my end either." Elizabeth said. They hugged and cried some more and then Elizabeth said "Your pregnant Elsa." She, as any parent would be was shocked.

Elsa was tempted to say 'Well no shit, Sherlock.' But settled instead for "Madame Obvious strikes again!" with a giggle as she ran her hand along her protruding belly.

"And she's engaged!" Anna put in.

Elsa was worried her mother would try to scold her or something but, instead she surprised her with "Congratulations dear!" and yet another hug.

"How far along are you?" Elizabeth prodded, "Is it a girl or is it a boy?"

"You get to see a little baby girl in…" she paused a moment to think, "3 months."

"Who are you engaged to?" Elizabeth asked she didn't know much about the girls' lives anymore.

"Do you remember Xane Tyler?" Elsa said

"Really, when you two were kids you used to bicker all the time! I remember one day he just touched that necklace you're wearing, and you blasted him with snow! Thank god it was winter and he fell over, he only assumed that you pushed him and went home crying."

"Speaking of, Mom, where are you gonna be living, we lost the house and now I'm living with Kristoff and Elsa is living with Xane." Anna put in.

"Why did you lose the house, where's Olaf and where is your father?" Elizabeth was very confused.

"Long story short he beat the living hell out of us and then he gave himself alcohol poisoning. Then we tried, but couldn't keep up on bills…" Elsa said until Anna cut her off with "Dad is dead, and the bank took the house. And Olaf is with Uncle Jerome."

Elizabeth just stood there, open mouthed and didn't say anything. "I guess I'll stay with Jerome and who exactly is Kristoff, Anna?"

"He's my boyfriend." Anna sounded nervous.

"Are you pregnant too?" Elizabeth looked serious but Elsa could tell she was joking.

"NO!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

3 months later

Anna POV

Anna stood by the altar, in her red dress, watching her older sister walked down the isle, her mother was walking with her, clearly quite proud of her young daughter, in a white flowing dress that clung to her sides and made her look more beautiful than Anna had ever seen, even with her baby bump. Anna watched her sister gracefully glide up to Xane. Anna stared at Kristoff and got lost in her thoughts until the minister said "Do you, Elsa Ashburn, take Xane Tyler, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Elsa said and she sounded proud and confident.

"Do you, Xane Grant, take Elsa Ashburn to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Xane said even more confident sounding than Elsa because he spoke louder than her. The minister finished with a long speech and introduced the newlyweds as "Mr. and Mrs. Xane Tyler." And with a cheer from friends and family the couple walked out of the chapel and into separate limo's they would change at different places and into different outfits and meet up at the reception.

Anna didn't leave her sister's side until she was prompted by Elsa "Go I'll be okay!" and Anna went and danced with Kristoff. They danced and ate cake and were a normal couple. Kristoff finally put his beanie back on an Anna whispered in his ear "I like the beanie better than no beanie." So he left it on. Anna went to go sit by Xane and Elsa again after awhile. Elsa got up to use the bathroom and Xane scooted into Elsa's seat and grabbed Anna's attention. "I thought she'd never leave! Okay so are you ready to sing?"

"Totally I'm gonna go change and I'll sing your guys' song!" Anna replied as she ran towards the changing room.

Elsa POV

Elsa walked out of the bathroom and Xane was immediately in front of her.

"May I have the remainder of this dance?" he asked.

"Well of course!" Elsa giggled.

As the song ended Elsa heard Anna's voice as she said "I'd like to uh… sorry guys I'm nervous, this isn't exactly Phantom of the Opera Karaoke Night is it? Anyways, I'm gonna dedicate my debut to the happy couple and their soon-to-be-here bundle of joy!"

_Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_Took the midnight train goin anywhere_

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Manhattan_

_He took the midnight train goin anywhere_

_A singer in a smoky room_

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile you can share the night and it goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

But she stopped as Elsa fell in to Xane because of the sudden pain in her back and abdomen; it hurt so badly she froze the room solid as she fell. The world came in and out of focus and suddenly slipped away.

Elsa woke up to bright lights and a sharp coldness; she tilted her head forward to see a pale blue sheet and felt a tugging, just a tugging sensation. The world went dark but she could still feel the tugging. A baby cried out in the dark and suddenly Elsa could see. "It's a girl." A man with a deep gravely voice said. The baby girl was brought over to Elsa's right side and she smiled at the little curls, her nose, just like Elsa's, thin lips from her father, she was a long little thing to Elsa. Elsa watched the baby until they took her away and a woman came in the room and started to do more things and somebody said some words in the language that left Elsa once she went unconscious, a man put a mask on her face and her world was once again black.

Anna POV

Anna was pacing around the hallway and Kristoff was sitting in a chair. "Anna, please just stop." He stood up and held Anna in an embrace and she put her face under his collarbone. "Baby girl she's gonna be okay" Kris said. "We're gonna get her back, Elsa is a strong young woman. She's gonna come back, I promise and if I break that promise then you can do whatever you want to me. I will not let her leave you because it would crush you. I love you to the moon and back." He picked her up and they sat in the chair together. "Hey guys," Xane came out of the door they were sitting in front of "You can come in and see them. This is our baby girl, Rose." Xane was practically glowing with pride. Anna walked quietly up and Xane surprised her by putting the baby in her arms. Anna looked at the little baby who was reaching out for whoever she could hold onto. She had little blonde curls that Anna brushed out of her face and Rose opened her ice blue eyes. "She's absolutely perfect" Anna whispered. Elsa moaned in her sleep and Anna gave the baby back to Xane so she didn't have to worry about her when she walked over to Elsa.

Anna and Kristoff stayed for an hour until Xane told them to go home but Anna refused. "I'm not leaving until I'm sure Elsa is going to be okay." Anna was firm and would not take no for an answer. "Hey babe is it okay if I go home and pick you up later?" Kristoff was very clearly exhausted, even more than Anna. Anna kissed him goodbye and sat back beside her older sister's bed. She remembered a time when the girls were still young it was daylight savings night and Anna couldn't sleep. She crawled up into Elsa's bed and laid on top of her, "Elsa," she had said, "the sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to PLAY!" the elder of the two had pushed the younger off the bed and mumbled "go play by yourself Anna." Anna had pouted until Elsa got up and played with her until they read a book and fell asleep.

Elsa POV

Elsa's dreams were filled with loss and pain. She dreamt that Xane was killed, she dreamt they found her mom and she came home… in a box. She dreamt she had the baby and then Elsa died and her little Rose was all alone. She dreamt she would never wake up and watched everyone grow old and die around her. She dreamt they found out about her and Anna's magic, and they became experiments.

Elsa woke up with a jolt she looked around wildly until she saw Xane was asleep and Anna was there holding a baby. _That's _my_ baby _Elsa thought _she's mine, that's _my _Rose, Rose Tyler, what did Xane decide was her middle name?_ Anna finally noticed Elsa was awake. She was instantly excited but, since she was holding Rose, she calmed down and she didn't drench her sisters hospital room again. She handed the sleeping baby over and stepped out into the hall.

She came back in later though. "I called mom, she's on her way with Olaf." Anna whispered. Elsa looked out the window then, back at Rose. She was tiny her hands looked like those of a doll. She wasn't heavy or anything, she was warm though. Elsa held her baby and watched her sleep. Rose was the most wonderful thing Elsa had ever, ever seen in her life. But why, why did she go unconscious? Elsa decided to ask the doctor the next time she saw him. She sat in the bed holding Rose and thinking until her mom and Olaf quietly walked in. "Hi sweetie" she said. Elsa quickly shushed her and nodded to a still sleeping Xane. Elizabeth and Olaf stayed awhile and left with Anna to take her home. Xane woke up and Elsa decided to teach him to change the baby. He tried very hard and Elsa ended up doing it instead. "Don't worry baby, you'll learn." Elsa said.

The doctor came in and Elsa knew immediately what she wanted to ask about.

"Doctor," She said, "I went into labor at my reception and passed out, why?"

"Well Elsa, we don't know but, we believe your blood pressure may have dropped too low and when we finished your c-section, your obstetrician thought, because of your age, that we should try to limit as much stress as possible." The doctor's long reply came.

"Oh."

**A/N**

**Hey guys if you like this story I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded lately my computer hasn't been working so sorry!**


End file.
